Survivor: Borneo
Survivor: Borneo was the original season of Survivor, a CBS reality show where a select number of castaways are abandoned each season on a remote island, where they must eliminate one another until their is only one left as the Sole Survivor, where that person win US$1,000,000. After 39 days in Borneo, Gardenia "Gerdy" Franklin defeated Yun Zehn in a 6-1 Jury Vote, claiming the title of Sole Survivor. Fern, Annie, Gerdy, and CJ were all brought back from this season to compete in the Survivor alumni edition, Survivor: All-Stars. They placed 16th, 9th, 7th, and 5th respectively. Contestants Game Summary The game began with two tribes-- Pagong and Tagi-- racing to get as many supplies they could off of a boat in sixty seconds before being set adrift and heading to shore. Tagi reached the shore first, and within only a few seconds, Mikayla had formed a voting alliance with Connie and Shay, the first in the show's history. Things at Pagong, however, were much more laidback. Despite the tribe's quick seperation, the Tagi tribe prospered early on, winning the first three challenges and prompting the Pagong tribe to send home two of their weakest members; Nicki and George, who had fallen ill and asked to be voted out, respectively. Tagi looked to continue its winning streak in the third episode, winning the Reward Challenge but losing the all-important Immunity. CJ, noticing Mikayla's alliance, was forced to make an alliance (much to his dismay) to survive. He slated Annie, Bill, Daniel, Zach, and his own votes against Shay, the weakest member of the alliance, and promptly voted her out. Tagi continued to lose challenges, sending the rest of the alliance, Connie and Mikayla, home in the process. It wasn't long before Tagi won again, however, and Pagong's own strategist (Yun) convinced the tribe to unaniomously vote out Olly, a physical threat. The tribes merged into the green Rattana tribe after six people had been ousted, and it was now everybody on their own. However, the votes proceeded along tribal lines; former Tagi members voted against Fern, and former Pagongs against CJ. Thanks to Pagong's untiy, and Mikayla's late alliance, the Pagongs prevailed and eliminated CJ, their greatest threat. The Tagi tribe was subsequently doomed, with the pagong alliance eliminating Daniel, Bill, and Zach in a row. However, they didn't leave with a final say, was throughout the days the tribe piled the votes of Fern, Pagong's physical threat, so that he'd be doomed should he ever find himself in a tie. After thirty-six days in the competition, Annie was the sole surviving member of the Tagi tribe in the final five, after managing to win the previous immunity challenge and send Kate from Pagong home. However, after her inevitible elimination, thing heated up. Gerdy and Elly allied as the only girls, and Fern and Yun as the only guys. The duos warred, but wound up in a tie. Tagi's plan ultimately came into play, and Fern was voted out of the game by a landslide. His ally, Yun, however, would go on to win the final Immunity and send Elly to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Gerdy's heavy social game was favored over Yun's deceptive strategy game, and the 51 year-old women became the first person ever to claim the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollars that came with it, in a 6-1 jury vote. Yun wound up only receiving Fern's vote. The Game Voting Chart